Systems, such as manufacturing systems or systems for analyzing samples, e.g., fluid samples, tissue samples, food samples, chemical samples, environmental samples, etc., can be used to analyze samples of different origins (e.g., body fluids from different patients or environmental samples from different regions). To permit automatic or semi-automatic operation of such systems (e.g., to minimize human interaction), electromechanical systems can be implemented to selectively provide samples to the systems for processing.